Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 8 & 2 \\ 0 & 9 & 2 \\ 6 & 6 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 0 & 6 \\ 8 & 9 & 6 \\ 2 & 2 & 6\end{array}\right]$